This invention relates to a flexible sitting or lounging area on the deck of a boat, and in particular to a relocatable seat and a removable sitting or lounging area that can be stored and contained within the relocatable seat.
Boating continues to rise in popularity, increasing the desire for versatile seating, lounging, and deck arrangements on the limited deck area available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,605 to Huse, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses an extendable boat seat. The seat has a base unit with a storage area and slidable frame mounted to the base to slide outwardly therefrom. The extendable seat includes cushions, wherein in a retracted position, a first cushion is in the position of the seat and a second cushion forms the back of the seat. The second cushion includes a stepped region and a reduced cross sectional area so that a portion of the cushion can be received in an interior storage area when the cushion is positioned as a seatback. When the seat is moved to an extended or lounge position, the first cushion moves forward to the foot area and the back cushion becomes the seat cushion.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0018451 to Sahr, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses a convertible seat/deck arrangement for a boat. The convertible seat elements can be pivoted upward to provide additional horizontal seating/lounging area. When the elements are in the horizontal position, foldable legs are placed generally perpendicular to the deck to support the horizontal elements. The elements can be pivoted to a vertical position located beneath the seat and the cushions located behind the leg area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,783 to Lathers, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses a folding seat for use in a boat. The seat has a folded vertical position, an intermediate position, and an extended position including an extension cushion and leg support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,871 to Gibbs, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses a swivel pedestal seat for a boat that includes a post for receipt of the seat and a bracket. The bracket permits the seat to remain in a normally upright position, but also to be pivoted into a lower center of gravity position adjacent the deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,571 to Dystra et al., which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses a marine seating apparatus having a one piece base to which a seat is affixed. The seat has a back portion divided into an upper and lower part by a living hinge and a bench portion. In one embodiment, a footrest portion is also included. The footrest and bench portions are integrally formed and are separated by another living hinge. In a standard position, the footrest is contained within the storage area of the seat, and the seat can be pivoted to unfold the footrest for use thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,494 to Neese et al., which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses a fold out seat assembly attached to a support structure on a vertical mounting surface. The seat assembly has two sections including a back rest fixedly attached to the mounting surface above the seat assembly and a seat unit that is movable from a vertical stored position against the mounting surface to a horizontal seating position. Major portions of the seat unit are also detachable from the mounting surface when not needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,403 to Butler, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses a seat assembly for use in a watercraft. The seat assembly is designed to provide take-down seating and includes a first portion, a second portion, spaced from the first portion, and connector panels that are separable from and interconnect the first and second portions. A plurality of locking tabs extend from each of the connector panels for insertion into slots. A mounting bracket is attached to a base of each of the connector panels and perpendicularly extends the connector panels to mount the panels to the deck to thereby secure the first and second portions to the deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,616 to Summerford, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses a folding boat seat mountable to a vertical mounting surface such as the bulkhead of a boat. The system includes a seat, a pair of guide followers extending from opposite sides of the seat, a pair of guides mountable to the mounting surface and configured to receive the guide followers. A substantially U-shaped frame member having opposite ends is pivotally mounted adjacent the guide followers, and a pair of bias struts, each having a first end pivotally mounted adjacent one of the guides and a second end pivotally mounted to support the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,641 to Sly, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses a convertible bench seat/platform for pontoon boats. The convertible bench seat is pivotally connected to the deck of a pontoon boat and is movable between an inboard position adjacent to the boat side rail for use as a bench seat and an outboard position for use as a platform for fishing, sitting, diving, and swimming.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,137 to Thompson, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses a folding seat with a movable backrest. The movable seat and backrest are coupled by a pivot link, allowing the seat to pivot from a raised stowed position to a lowered use position. A connecting link is coupled to one of the pivot seat links, such that as the seat is lowered, the connecting link raises the backrest. When the seat is raised to a stowed position, the connecting link lowers the backrest to a lowered position. When mounted in a vessel, the backrest forms part of the bolster system when the seat is stowed.
The subject invention discloses a relocatable seat and a removable seating/lounging area and mounting brackets therefor that are storable in the relocatable seat.